Meiyerditch
Meiyerditch, formerly known as Hallowvale, is Morytania's largest city, and it is also the home of Morytania's ruling family, making it the capital of Morytania. On the world map, Meiyerditch is currently RuneScape's largest city. History Meiyerditch was once known as Hallowvale, a prosperous city inhabited by humans and Icyene. However, per Lord Drakan's hand in the overthrow of Zaros, the now-god Zamorak permitted Drakan to attack Hallowvale. He ultimately won by kidnapping Queen Efaritay, Hallowvale's queen, and forcing its king Ascertes to surrender. Taking Morytania as his own, all of Hallowvale soon became the twisted swamp of Morytania that it is today. Ruling from Castle Drakan in Meiyerditch, his rule over the area is nearly absolute. The renamed Meiyerditch soon became a storing area for captured humans, who today are farmed like cattle for blood. Meiyerditch is divided into six sectors, which are farmed in rotation so as to avoid killing the inhabitants. To ensure that few escape, a large wall surrounds Meiyerditch, and the Vyrewatch patrol endlessly from the skies. Furthermore, methods of extracting blood more efficiently are being created by vampyre scientists. Additionally, beneath Meiyerditch is a massive Daeyalt ore mine, where humans are set to work until they have mined a certain number of ores, or are killed by exhaustion. The ore is than shipped to a massive underground processing plant. What the ore is being used for is unknown, but some believe the underground plant may be located in Arposandra. Coming to Meiyerditch If a player plans to come to this city the player must begin the Darkness of Hallowvale quest. The first thing any adventurer will notice is that Meiyerditch is patrolled by the invincible Vyrewatch. They are invincible, so it is not advised to attack them. If they ask for a blood tithe, you can either choose to either give the tithe or distract them. Failing to distract the Vyrewatch (or choosing to pay the blood tithe) will inflict damage equivalent to roughly 10% of the player's maximum hitpoints (a player with 80 hitpoints, for example, would take 8 damage). After some time into the Darkness of Hallowvale the player will have another option of being sent to the mines instead of taking a blood tithe. Once into the main part of the city the player will encounter Meiyerditch's citizens, children, stray dogs, and cats. Also to greet the player are level 46 Vampyre juveniles, but they are non-aggressive. Things to do The city is in ruin, which makes for good moderate level Agility and Strength training. Meiyerditch is essentially a highly populated Agility Course, if the player is doing Darkness of Hallowvale and is at the agility section of navigating through the city. The Daeyalt ore mines may be accessed either through attracting a Vyrewatch's attention and ask to be sent to the mines, or going to the northeastern-most part of the city. These ores may be mined giving 17 experience each. However, the ores cannot be sold, so this has more to do with training then moneymaking. Meiyerditch has one lone shop down in the southwestern part of town lives Trader Sven who can sell you Vyrewatch clothing which for the whole set costs 1950 coins, or Citizen clothing which can be bought for 6 coins each part. After reaching a certain point in Legacy of Seergaze, a furnace becomes available north of the Myreque Hideout. Meiyerditch is also where the player does a large part of Darkness of Hallowvale. The Myreque (Sanguinesti Order) base is found in a hidden trapdoor somewheres in the city. Beneath Meiyerditch is Meiyerditch Dungeon, which was once a vampyre research area. Upon completion of Legacy of Seergaze, players may access it in its entirety, including a small slayer dungeon, the Blood altar, and a destroyed laboratory. A shortcut to the original Myreque Hideout tunnels also exists. By travelling down a long tunnel, players can reach the tomb of Ivandis Seergaze, which in turn leads to the old Myreque tunnels. These lead out into either Canifis or The Hollows. Darkmeyer In the In Aid of the Myreque quest, the player finds three interesting books in the hidden library at Paterdomus. One of them (Modern day Morytania) tells you that there is in fact a second, and perhaps larger, city in the sanguinesti region that is not in ruins. Darkmeyer may be where Drakan is lurking, because he is not mentioned by any important people of Mieyerditch. The large castle at the east of the city may be the gate to darkmeyer. Figures of Town *Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan Merciless ruler of Morytania. *Safalaan Leader of the Sanguinesti order of the Myreque. *Vanstrom Klause Brutal vampire overlord who wishes to destroy the Myreque. *Vanescula Draken Member of the Draken familiy. *Sarius Guile Servant of Vanescula Draken. *Vertida Sefalatis Member of the Sanguinesti order of the Myreque. *Trader Sven Runs the black market of Meiyerditch. Music Unlocked *The Last Shantay *Lament of Meiyerditch *Night of the Vampyre Quests *Darkness of Hallowvale is greatly involved in Meiyerditch. *Legacy of Seergaze Category:Cities Category:Morytania Category:Locations Category:Quest Locations